let's go to the movies
by lianet96
Summary: the avengers go to the movies and all the things that could happen , hints of steve/tony in later chapters perhaps slash


**when i went to go see the avengers i though to myself what would happen if they were to go so i made this little version **

**i don't own any of the characters **

**Let's go to the movies**

As the sun rays slid passed the avenger mansion curtains it announced the morning for some of earth's mightiest heroes. The first one up was Steve Rogers; he usually would wake up before anyone in the mansion would and head to the court yard of the enormous place to do some morning jogging, he called it 'the best way to start a day fresh 'ever since the Loki incident the world has stayed safe from destruction or the ruling of a psychopath, but there have been some villains here and there but other than that not much for the avengers to do. In this time a lot of the avengers have had time to finishing some activities they had in pending when Loki showed up; captain started learning about technology and tried his best to catch up with everything that has happen the past 100 he has read so many stories and articles and seen so many movies and videos of the past that it would drive another person crazy but not him hi is actually very fascinated by how much things have changed. Doctor Banner has gone back to S.H.I.E.L.D to help the new recruits with gamma radiation and to validate that the if anyone where to attempt to steal the Tesseract they would have to have a word with the big guy first. Both agents Hawkeye and Romanoff where progressing on there so called relationship , so far they have gone on 3 dates well one can't really call them dates all they have done is fought and defeated 3 mafia families well everyone has a different perspective of romance . The mighty god of thunder has settled in earth and spends the days helping his dear Jane and her group by creating thunderstorms with his hammer so that they can observe them and create new discoveries but that's the least they have done so far Thor's lightning has reached four stray kittens two rabbits and seven electric post the guy needs to work on his aiming. But Tony on the other hand is stuck in the office because Pepper doesn't trust him she knows if she lets him out he would find trouble and Couse buildings to get destroyed just because he is bored so she has been keeping him on a tight leash recently; she knows his even capable of bringing back Loki just because it would be fun.

Steve finished his jog and headed back to the mansion as he walked past the kitchen window he heard the loud sound of fraying pans hitting the floor voices arguing over command of the satiation, "yep there all up all right" Steve said to himself with a wide grin on his that soon turned into laughter as he could imagine the commotion in the kitchen. He was certain that Thor would be eating all he food while Natasha yelled at him to stop and leave some for other people Tony would have his head in his arms trying to block out the louds sounds of his head because of his massive hangover that lasted only for an hour while Doctor banner tried to serve himself a share of the meal, Clint would be in a standing next to the counter eating because it seems hi has a problem with sitting in a normal chair. And as Steve had predicted that was exactly what was happening in the room, when he entered only a few noticed him Clint and Bruce said good morning while the other 3 remained to their activities, soon when Steve sat down to eat tony left to freshen up with a cup of coffee in his right hand and his phone in the other. Later that morning no one had left the house hold it seems for the first time in months after Loki tried to enslave humanity they were all free from any plans.

Then out of nowhere you hear Tony's voice through the whole mansion witch made Thor jump from his seat

"**WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS, BY ODINS BEARD MAN OF IRON YOU HAVE BEEN CAPTURED BY THIS SMALL METAL BOX OF WITCHCRAFT DO NOT FEAR I SHALD RELESE YOU FROM SUCH PREDICAMENT!"**

Said Thor as he was about to smash the speaker on the wall, some of the avengers held him back and tried to explain what was going on it took a good 5 to 7 minutes to calm him down and explain that tony was completely fine and that he was just talking through the box.

"**OH SO METAL MAN IS BEHIND THE WALL INFORMING US "**

"ok close enough , at least he doesn't think that tony is strapped anymore"

Said Natasha while the others admitted defeat in trying to teach Thor, later Tony called them all over to the living room to discuss a matter of urgent business. The avengers all made their way to the elevator and pushed the top floor because if they all know tony the know that the leaving room hi was speaking of wasn't the one where you drink tea and entertain gest no it was the mother of all surround sound, HD flat screens , with huge projectors and more than 4 remotes each controlling something completely different it could confuse any other person but not Tony Stark he was the man whenever you ha a question about anything and everything , but that answer came with withy comeback comments and of course some insults about your intelligence so well disguised in big words you won't even notice you were just insulted. They usually save that room for move nights or for sports and occasionally for meetings like now.

As they reached the room they saw tony standing in front of the screen with a power point on the screen. The power pint read "things to do "this was odd it wasn't very specific it could apply to any subject .When they were all settled and ready tony started his presentation.

"Well my fellow avengers and capsicle am here to inform you that we have not been able to hang out like we use to in the old days ..."Tony was cut off by a hand in the air.

"Yes Doctor Banner "

"Well Mr. stark we don't really have old days the avengers was formed about a month ago and we only went to eat shwarma as a public gathering or what you call 'hang out' and before we were saving the world and even before then we didn't know each other so how could we have gathered in together and I quote again 'hang out' so in technical terms wer-"

"Yes doctor Banner I do understand you statement but I just meant it as a way of recalling that one time in a more dramatic manner, well now shall I continue then "Banner nodded "while I was freshening up I thought to myself that it's a rare occasion when were all together here without any plans so I decide to put this small power point together of things we could do to enjoy ourselves today "

When he clicked on the first slide fireworks opened then a voiced that announce something big was coming there was a drum roll and the letters started to appear in different ways some were animated to look like ninjas appearing others like cheerleaders and some like the avengers it was something that would have taken any of them a couple of hours to get the first 3 seconds but for tony all it took was minutes. The letters finally stopped moving and stood in place they read "movie theaters "everyone was wondering how to respond to the idea.

"So what does everyone think "

"Are there any more ideas "said Steve whit an annoyed face still mad at the capsicle joke.

"What's wrong old timer didn't they have movies when you were young or is it that they did but you never went"

"For your information I've had my fair time in the movies so it's not that it's that if we have this room why wasted our money on something we have for free"

"**IT SEEMS EARTHLINGS ALSO ABOTAING THIS NOGLEGES OF THE THEATER BUT WHAT ARE THE THETERS OF MOVIES IT SEEMS SO STRANGE "**

"I think is a good idea I mean watching a movie here is completely different from to the feeling you get when you watch it in the big screen"

"Thank you Clint at least someone likes my ideas "

Natasha smacks Clint in the back of his head of making such absurd comment.

"Looks I agree with captain is a waste of money and whatever there watching in theaters am sure we can watch here without all those other people every five minutes asking for an autograph and such and I don't want to pay good money to be annoyed at the time not be able to watch the movie "

"Wow tash that is harsh, but don't you want to meet your fans and see the kind of people we risk our lives for every day, Doctor Banner what do you think?"

"Well I understand what Natasha and captain are saying and they have real reasons, but it could also be a good experience for both Thor and Captain to get introduce more into this modern world we now live in and what better way than one of the oldest forms of entertainment in the world, I think we should go"

"But doctor don't you understand that this is completely insane I –"

"You heard the man or should we ask the big green monsters opinion as well, ha tash"

Tony provided Natasha with a wide grin and pant in the back at witch Natasha responded by grabbing him from the hand and flipping him over to the ground.

"Don't forget am a master assassin and don't call me tash again if you don't want me to remove your smirk forever "

At those words Natasha walk away from the room everyone was stunned and had nothing to say except tony that one always had something to say and it was never good.

"Wow tash babe you're so rough mind if I call you sometime? "

Not a minute had passed after that comment and tony was already unconscious but not by Natasha's hands but her beloved lover. After that Bruce decide to take the planning into his hands.

"Well captain would you please take tony to his room and wake him up Clint try to calm Natasha down and Thor dress yourself in the most common clothing you can find in your closet , that goes for everyone the more common the better we meet down at 5 whoever is not ready gets left behind "

And with that everyone move to do as they were told Clint ran to catch up to Natasha and tell her the information but she was long gone then he headed to her room

**wow that sure was long i ended it here because i don't know if am really catching the characters right so before getting to the good parts i wanted to make sure people liked it . please review thank you **


End file.
